The irresponsibility
by Polansk
Summary: Touji doesn't want his normal life back, but Hikary does... NOTE: unreal!!
1. The irresponsability

After the trouble with the unity-03, Touji was watching TV in his bed.  
  
Touji:...  
  
Hikari: Here is the food you asked for...  
  
Touji: thanks!  
  
She sits besides Touji.  
  
Hikari: You have to back to the school or else will lose the semester!  
  
Touji: I will not back to that place! Do you know it's very hard to walk without one leg!  
  
Hikari: but you do have one wheelchair!  
  
Touji: Don't be stupid! I almost can't stand up by myself, much less holding that!  
  
Hikari: You can't abandon your commitments!  
  
Touji: If you annoying me, I will abandon you too!  
  
Hikari: sorry... I'm worried about you.  
  
Touji: don't apologize... just go get me more juice.  
  
She leaves the bedroom.  
  
Touji: She's so annoying!  
  
She backs...  
  
Hikari: Here is the juice!  
  
Touji: glub.. glub... ???  
  
He spits all the juice!  
  
Touji: This isn't orange! I like orange! Why did you get lime?  
  
Hikari: But you didn't tell me what juice you do prefer!  
  
Touji: I don't need tell you anything! If you want pass your time helping me, do it correct!  
  
Hkari: sorry.  
  
She takes the glass and leaves...  
  
Touji: She is so incompetent!  
  
She backs.  
  
Hikari: It's orange juice.  
  
He drinks...  
  
Hikari: Is that good?  
  
Touji: no! Too much sugar, I don't want drink anymore. I don't want eat too.  
  
Hikari: You need to eat or else will be sick...  
  
Touji: How can I eat something after drink this piece of junk?  
  
Hikari: sorry...  
  
Touji: Don't apologize... just don't make any mistakes next time!  
  
Hikari: yes... by the way, I brought for you all the exercises.  
  
Touji: Are you leaving?  
  
Hikari: I need to see my grandma! She is very ill!  
  
Touji: so what are you doing standing still? Go finish my exercises or else you won't have time to see your grandma die!  
  
Hikari: But I don't even start to do mine...  
  
Touji: I don't care? Shut up and finish MINE!  
  
Hikari: Thanks for allow me to leave earlier today.  
  
Touji: but tomorrow you will stay until I sleep!  
  
Hikari: Will be a pleasure...  
  
Touji: only to you! If you keep doing foolishness you will not take care of me anymore!  
  
Hikari: I'm sorry. I promises don't make mistakes.  
  
Touji: Don't apologize... just finish the job!  
  
She sits down.  
  
Touji: what are you doing?  
  
Hikari: your exercises!  
  
Touji: Get out there! This is the chair where I like to seat!  
  
Hikari: but you're not using now...  
  
Touji: but I will soon! GET OUT!  
  
She sits down on the floor...  
  
**CRACK**  
  
Touji: What was that?  
  
Hikari: the pencil broke!  
  
Touji: Are you stupid? Why did you write so hard? Now you have to buy another pencil.  
  
Hikari: Don't you have propelling?  
  
Touji: no! Buy one too!  
  
Hikari: how many costs?  
  
Touji: I don't know! Just go and pay!  
  
She leaves.  
  
Touji: What useless!  
  
Tem minutes later, she is back...  
  
Hikari: I brought...  
  
Touji: You're late!  
  
Hikari: It's because the row was too big.  
  
Touji: Next time, jump to the first!  
  
Hikari: yes...  
  
She sits down on the floor...  
  
Suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
TRIMM...  
  
Touji: go answer!  
  
Hikari: I'm going.  
  
"hello? Yes? It's me!"  
  
Touji: Who told your friends can call to my home? You're wasting your time! Hang up and back to the exercise!  
  
"WHAT? SHE..."  
  
Touji pull the line and hung up the phone.  
  
Touji: Why are you standing still?  
  
Hikari: My grandma... She's dead...  
  
Touji: GOOD! You don't need leaves earlier now! You'll stay here until I fall asleep!  
  
Hikari: But I always leave before the dinner.  
  
Touji: Probably your parents are in the hospital and you will be alone in your home! I guess will be better if you sleep here today!  
  
Hikari: can I?  
  
Touji: Sure! I don't have another bed, but if you lay down over the hair, you won't realize how hard is the floor!  
  
Hikari: thanks... you're so considerate.  
  
Touji: Shut up and finish my exercise!  
  
Ten minutes later, She finishes...  
  
Touji: good! Take the remote control now!  
  
She takes and gives him.  
  
Touji: Don't climb onto the bed! Is going to break!  
  
Hikari: don't worry... what are you watching?  
  
Touji: TELEVISION!  
  
Suddenly, she kisses his mouth.  
  
Touji: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Hikari: I love you so much...  
  
Touji: DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE! Now, I have to take a shower again and you know how this is difficult to me!  
  
Hikari: I'll help you!  
  
Touji: no! I'll do it by myself, or else you will kiss me again! Just go wash the glass!  
  
He walks hardly to the bathroom while Hikari goes to the kitchen...  
  
THE END  
  
===================================================  
  
I don't own eva! Just this.  
  
===================================================  
  
Fanfic wrote in 28/11/2001 and translated in 12/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


	2. The irresponsability continues

It is a normal day. At last, Hikari convinced Touji to go back at the school. She was carrying all the Touji's books.  
  
Hikari: I'm glad you decided to back! I was worried about you!  
  
Touji: Are you happy, now? Will you stop to bother me?  
  
Hikari: everybody was missing you!  
  
Touji: I don't care! I just want go back to my home!  
  
They arrive the classroom.  
  
Kensuke: LOOK THAT! HE'S BACK!  
  
Shinji: Touji!!  
  
Kensuke and Shinji went to help him.  
  
Touji: GET OUT! I still can move by myself!  
  
Shinji: I'm sorry for everything.  
  
Touji: It wasn't your fault.  
  
Shinji: Yes, it was! I could try to get you out from that thing, but.  
  
Touji: If you want to be the guilty, do it quiet! I'm not here to listen you lamenting like a girl!  
  
Shinji: I'm sorry.  
  
Touji: Are you standing still here forever? Put my thing in my desk and pull my chair! I want to sit down!  
  
Hikari: yes!  
  
Some time later, the teacher is talking about the boring second impact.  
  
Teacher: One comet falls and.  
  
Kensuke: won't you to copy?  
  
Touji: Hikari is copying to me.  
  
Kensuke: You're a lucky man! Looks like She will to be besides you forever!  
  
Touji sighs, thinking about this possibility.  
  
The teacher looks at Touji.  
  
Teacher: Why don't you copy anything?  
  
Touji: because I don't want!  
  
Teacher: I don't care if you don't want! Start NOW!  
  
Hikari: actually, I'm.  
  
Teacher: SHUT UP!  
  
Touji: I won't copy anything!  
  
Teacher: So, you have to go at the principal's room!  
  
Touji: I can't.  
  
Teacher: why?  
  
Touji: I forgot my wheelchair!  
  
Teacher: I don't care! LEAVE NOW!  
  
Touji: I WILL STAY HERE!  
  
Teacher: DON'T MAKE ME PUNISH YOU!  
  
Asuka: SHUT UP, BOTH YOU!  
  
Touji: Why don't you make me shut up?  
  
Asuka: Just because Shinji beat you, with the Eva, isn't reason to act like an idiot!  
  
Kensuke talks to Shinji: Looks like she is in "that" day!  
  
**POW**  
  
Kensuke: ouch! Why did you hit me?  
  
Asuka: because you're a stupid pervert, just like this useless!  
  
Teacher: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Kensuke: No, I'm not!  
  
Asuka grabs Touji's book and throw in Kensuke.  
  
Touji: don't do that with my things!  
  
Asuka: I will to do anything I want!  
  
Kensuke: Don't hit me again!  
  
Asuka: shut up, you!  
  
Touji: Give me back the book!  
  
Asuka: No! Why do you think I'm going to take your book?  
  
Hikari: I will!  
  
Teacher: ASUKA, TOUJI, LEAVE NOW!!!!  
  
Touji grabs Asuka's arm, trying to stand up.  
  
Asuka: Don't touch me, you pervert!  
  
She throws Touji on the floor.  
  
Hikari: Look what you have done!  
  
Hikari and Asuka start to fight and the teacher closes the class.  
  
Teacher: well. don't forget the exercise about the second impact!  
  
Touji standing up: stop to fight and bring me some lunch!  
  
Hikari: yes!  
  
She leaves the classroom.  
  
Kensuke: do you need some help?  
  
Touji: You would help me so much if you GET OUT FROM MY FACE!  
  
Everybody leaves and Hikari come back with some lunch.  
  
Touji: Will you standing still here?  
  
Hikari: oh, no! I'm going to eat very soon!  
  
Touji: I mean, won't you bring something to drink? I don't like dry food!  
  
Hikari: oh, sorry! Be right back!  
  
She leaves.  
  
.  
  
Touji: Are you here too? I didn't see!  
  
Rei: I'm always here!  
  
Touji: Don't you want to pass your time helping me just like Hikari, do you?  
  
Rei: no.  
  
Touji: thanks.  
  
Hikari is back.  
  
Touji: Why did you bring me water?  
  
Hikari: Sorry! I'll bring something else.  
  
Touji: NO! I can to drink this. you're too slow! If I wait for you, I can die starving!  
  
Hikari: all right.  
  
She sits down besides Touji and hugs him.  
  
Touji: Stop! She's going to see us!  
  
Hikari: She's not staring at us!  
  
Touji: but she will! And everybody is coming back!  
  
Hikari: What is the problem? Do I shame you?  
  
Touji: Sometimes! But in the most part of the time, no!  
  
Hikari: So. let's to show everybody we're together!  
  
Touji: NO!  
  
.  
  
Touji: she's staring.!  
  
Hikari: Why are you staring at us?  
  
Rei: I'm wondering how can you love someone so rude!  
  
Touji: AND I'M WONDERING WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!  
  
Hikari: He's not rude! He's very lovable!  
  
Rei: if you say.  
  
Touji: I want to go home! I don't want to do anything else today!  
  
Hikari: You say that every day!  
  
Touji: And you know that because don't leave me alone!  
  
Hikari: I will be always with you!  
  
Touji: then help me to go home!  
  
Hikari: but the class isn't over, yet!  
  
Touji: Then I'll by myself! If I to die in the way, it was your fault!  
  
Hikari: ok. I'll leave with you! But will you be back tomorrow, won't you?  
  
Touji: Maybe. or not.  
  
THE END  
  
===================================================  
  
I don't own eva! Just this.  
  
===================================================  
  
Fanfic wrote in 28/11/2001 and translated in 13/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
